New Imprinting
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: She sat there beautifully listening to the iPod I'd given her. I knew that she was still hurt by Sam and him imprinting on Emily. But there was something she didn't know I loved her. Even though her thoughts were just not able to stand. Jake's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

She sat there beautifully listening to the iPod I'd given her. I knew that she was still hurt by Sam and him imprinting on Emily. But there was something she didn't know I loved her. Even though her thoughts were just not able to stand. But that was only when we were both phased. Which happens a lot but not all that often.

Chapter one

P.S this is for you Little Girly Wolf. I'm sorry you didn't like the other one I wrote so here's the one that you wanted.

She sat there beautifully listening to the iPod I'd given her. I knew that she was still hurt by Sam and him imprinting on Emily. But there was something she didn't know I loved her. Even though her thoughts were just not able to stand. But that was only when we were both phased. Which happens a lot but not all that often.

I know she knew how I felt. And she knew that I knew how she thought about me. But I just wanted to be there for her right now. Sam had just broke her heart. Isn't that bad enough? She didn't want another relashionship right now. But that doesn't matter much with anything.

I listened to the waves crashing against the cliffs. She was sitting on the edge of them.

I walked over to her and sat down next to her. Her beautiful hair blowing in the wind. "Leah?" I asked hoping that I wouldn't scare here.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing can I sit down?"

"Sure."

"Do you like the iPod?" I asked.

"I love it thanks Jake."

I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on my shoulder. She handed me a headphone. I took it and put it into my ear.

She smiled up at me. The song was Again by Flyleaf. They weren't all that bad but they were really up beat for a Christian band. I guess it proves that not all Christian Bands were that bad. I kissed her forehead. Which made her blush deep red.

I loved her and she loved me. What could change that? Wait did I just say I loved her? I think I did. I've imprinted on her!!!!! I have to go tell Sam! Wait he'll find out the next time we are on potrole. anyways.

* * *

Little Girlie Wolf I hope you like it. It's just like you asked. Leah and Jack. They've imprinted on each other just for you. No I told you it wasn't that hard to do. I just pertened it's Bella just changing the names. HEHEHE. anyways love you all. Love Lots, Magen


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't all that bad I suppose. Leah and I were still listening to her iPod I'd given her a week ago when Seth came up to us.

"What are two doing?" He asked.

Leah spun around yanking the headphone out of my ear. "Umm. . . " Leah studdered.

"Nothing, Seth. Just listening to some music is there anything wrong with that?" I asked.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute." Seth asked.

Leah's hand grabbed mine and squesed it tightly. I knew then and there that I was going to have to tell Seth everything. It was going to be like when gay guys get together and just talk about there feelings for one another just that I wasn't gay and neither was Seth.

"I guess." I said and looked at Leah. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Promise?" She asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

I walked into the woods with Seth.

"What's up with you and my sister?" He asked. I guess he didn't like that fact that I was dating his older sister. Or the fact that I was dating anyone older then me for that fact.

But Leah's features were so perfect. How could I not love a person so beautiful? _Stop thinking about Leah for one minute and answer Seth's question idiot. He knows somethings going on between you to just tell the idiot._

"Nothing." I said.

"It didn't look like nothing. You to looked like you were just about to start sucking each others faces when I walked up." Seth said.

"What if we were?" I asked getting mad.

"Just leave my sister alone. She doesn't need her heart broken again!" Seth said. I knew that he really did care about his older sister. He was mad at Sam for what he'd done. But that didn't give him a right to be mad at me to. Because I had nothing to do with what Sam had done to Leah, and Seth knew that.

"What if she doesn't want me to?"

"Then we'll talk about it then. Just leave her alone."

"Okay, but I'm going to still spend the rest of the day with her."

"Fine!" Seth said and phased and ran off.

I ran back to Leah on the edge of cliffs.

She'd put both the headphones in again. So she probably didn't notice that I was coming back.

"I promised I'd come back." I said. She jumped up and gave me a big hug and and then kissed me on the lips. She'd imprinted as well.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear and kissed me again this time longer. I kissed her back without hesatation like I did with Bella.

"I love you too," I said when we broke apart.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was it that Seth had wanted to talk to you about?" Leah asked me.

"Nothing. He just told me to say away from you. And that you couldn't take it if I broke your heart. The thing is that he doesn't know that we've imprinted."

"What do you thinks going to happen when he finds out?" She asked worried. I knew that she wasn't worried for herself but for me and Seth. Her younger brother.

"He will probably try to kill me." I said.

She looked at the ground. I rapped my arms around her. "Everythings going to be find."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." She said.

"I know, I know." I said.

I kissed her on the forehead and took her hand and then we headed to Emily's house.

*

*

"I hope you have a big apitate." Emily said.

"I always do, Emily." I told her. And pulled Leah in.

Sam looked at us with a confused look. I don't know what it was but the whole pack then looked at us.

"What?" I said.

They didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should just go." Leah whispered in my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah, What are you doing?" Sam yelled at her. My anger started to rage.

I wasn't okay with him talking to her like that at all.

"Back off!" I yelled at him.

I wasn't afraid to attack Sam. Even if Leah was standing there she'd heal quickly. It probably wouldn't even hurt.

"Calm down, Jake. He's not worth it." Leah told me.

"No one has the right to talk to you like that." I yelled keeping my eye contact on Sam.

"You've imprinted on each other!" Seth yelled. "That's why you said what you said?" Seth was about to lose it.

Why couldn't he be happy with the fact that I wouldn't hurt or break Leah's heart like Sam had?

I don't think that would really help. "Yes, we have." Leah said. That was it. And again Emily was standing to close to Sam. He scrapped her right arm with his back paw. She screamed and he howled and then ran out the door after me. I phased as fast as I could.

"Both of you don't!" Leah cried running after both of us.

Out of nowhere I saw out of the corner of my eye Seth right by my side. "Please don't kill each other." Leah yelled.

I was still really confused about why Sam was taking such action on this. He had Emily. I know Emily is Leah's cousin, but why was Sam taking such action. He hadn't imprinted on her he'd imprinted on Emily.

_Why am I doing this? _Sam asked through his thoughts._ I'm doing this because well, lets see I still feel horrible for what I did to her._

_I heard that._ Leah said. _But I love Jake now._

She wasn't happy with that. She wished that she'd heard that sooner. She was now at my side. the other side that Seth wasn't on. This was going to be hard.

I through myself at Sam, but he just moved out of the way. Leah growled and jumped at Sam. Seth did the same thing. This time they got him. Sam was pinned down on the ground. I heard something crack.

_Leah, you don't want to hurt him. I know that. I know you still hate him for what he did but just let it go. I'm here._ I told her. He head spun around at me.

_You make me want to gag._ Paul said.

_Wait when did you phase?_

_Awhile ago. I was patrolling._

_Oh, yeah, forgot about that._

Leah phased back into her human form and so did I.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." She said.

"I did it because I love you."

"I love you too." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

We spent the next few days just spending some time running around in the woods. And when that got boring we'd over to her house though she really never liked being around me with Seth being anywhere near me.

Seth might be okay with are imprint but he wasn't all that happy with it. He still had hopes to rip my head off for it. But it's not like I can control who I imprint on.

"Seth are you home?" Leah called. No one replied. "Yes, we have the house to are selves." She said happily.

I scooped her up and ran her up the stairs up to her room. It wasn't all that girlie at all. It was quite guyie. Not sure if that's really a word but I like it. I throw her onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

She was breathing really hard. I kissed her. We didn't kiss all that much. Mostly because we know what it did to the pack when we were phased. Most of the time it just annoyed the living hell out of them. We all annoyed each other in are own ways. Just like Sam was beginning to make me want to split from the pack.

"Oh, Jake!" She moaned in my ear. "We shouldn't be doing this." She said.

"I don't care anymore. After were done, I'm going to go to Sam and tell him I'm splitting from the pack." Her expression was unreadable.

"Why would you do that?"

"I can't stand not being able to kiss you without having them getting mad at me for it. Expressly Sam." I said and kissed her again. She kissed me back.

*

*

After I left I ran to Emily's and Sam's. Sam was on the couch watching TV when I cam in. Emily was cooking just like always. They always ran out of food. We had a large pack, what could I say.

"Sam? Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Sure, hold on."

I went outside and phased.

*

Ten minutes later Sam walked out the door and phased.

_What is it that you'd . . . . _Sam stopped mid-sentence. _And why would you want to do this?_

_Because you can't stand it. _I flashed pictures of how happy Leah was the last time I saw her just a few minutes ago.

_Stop!_ he yelled.

_No, It's my mind. I have free will to think about what I want! And this isn't were I'm able to do that, Sam. You won't let me._ He wanted to rip my head off. _You know that I know what you want to do right?_

_Yes, Jacob, if that's what you really want to do then I guess I can't stop you._ Was he really saying what I think he is? _Yes, Yes I am._

_Thanks,_ I said and then ran back to Leah's. Now all she had to do was agree to do the same thing. And I don't think that will be very hard to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. I need all your guy's help! I need to know what they should do for some dates and stuff like that before they get married.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like are own little thing now to meet at the cliffs and sometimes go cliff diving. But most of the time we would just sit and talk. Right now Jake was potroling so I couldn't be with him. Even though we had both split from the rest of the pack, and so did Seth, Jake still helped out with potroling. I didn't though. I didn't think it was really are job anymore. I wished that Jake would stop to, so we could spend a lot more time together.

Jake would be here soon though. And I couldn't wait. He was going to take me out to dinner. Which was new for him. He never had done this before. I wonder if there was something he wanted to ask me. It had been a year since we'd started dating and all that stuff. He'd now be his sinior year of school. I wasn't going to go to college. What's the point when you don't really have to have a pleace to live.

Being a werewolf wasn't all that bad I guess after all you don't have to have a house to keep you warm. Your body tempeater was already 108 or 109 you know?

I wish at this moment Alice could see are future because then should could tell me if Jake was going to ask me something. I was really hoping for it. Not that I'd really want to plan a whole wedding by myself. My mom might help. I even think if I asked Alice nicely enough she might even help. And Esme is always willing to do anything for one of Bella's 'friends'.

I could always get Edward to read Jakes mind and see if Jake is going to ask me that one question. But I don't think Edward would do that for me. He never has done anything for me.

It's been over an hour when Jake came out of the trees at the edge of the beach were the trees cut off. He didn't have his shirt one. Which meant that we would have to go and and get him a shirt.

"Why couldn't you have remembered a shirt? Out of all things?" I asked him.

He just smiled hugely and ran up to me. "Sorry. I'll be right back hold on ten minutes?" He said and kissed me.

"Okay," I said and rolled my eyes.

Could he be anymore annoying? But I still love him no matter how annoying the little dog can get. I guess I shouldn't have just thought that because I'm a dog too. But a beautiful dog while Jake is just a hoooooooooot dog.

I laughed at my own thoughts. Jake turned around and looked at me questionably.

"Nothing! Just go and get a shirt so we can eat!" I yelled at him.

"OKAY!"

When he finally got back he swooped me up into a big hug lifting me off the ground and kissed me on the lips.

"You ready for dinner?" He asked sticking his hand out for mine as soon as he set me down.

"Am I ever!" I said with excitement.

*

*

"What do you want?" Jake asked me looking at the menu.

"I don't know yet." I looked at it.

That sounds good. But I like Pad Tie Better.

"I think I'll go with the Pad Tie." We said at the same time and looked at the waitress. We then laughed. The waitress just wrote down what we asked and walked away.

"I need to go to the restroom." Jake said getting up from the table.

"Well just don't hurt anyone outside." I said.

He laughed, "no, I was think more of the human restroom. Not the dog one, Leah." He said and then went off to go find it.

Maybe this was it. Maybe he was going to ask me.

The waitress came back with a glass of water for both of us.

"Would you like anything to drink besides water?" She asked not looking up from her notepad. I wondered if all she did was really just doodle on that. I know that's what I'd do.

Jake's POV

I need to do this. Come on Jake you can do this! Get out there and ask her. You can see it in her face that she wants you to ask her so just go and do it now!

Why was this so hard. I needed to get out there of she was going to think I was constipated or something. And that wouldn't be good.

I splashed some water on my face and took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Leah's POV

I was getting upset. He was taking forever. What if he was constipated or something? That wouldn't be good.

Just as I was about to get up and go find him he was walking back to the table.

I began to sit back down but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a great big hug. I guess he wasn't going to ask me after all. I sighed and kissed him.

He kept me in the hug but he put is lips to my ear.

"Leah, I know this is a little soon. But we've imprinted and nothing can break that. I love you with all my heart and soul." He said and pulled away.

Maybe I was wrong after all.

He got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and opened it. "Leah Clearwater?" He asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" I jumped on top of him.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Would you too . . . ." We heard Seth's voice from across the room.

Wait what was he doing here? This was supposed to be mine and Jake's night.

* * *

I hope you are all happy that this one is a little longer. I'm working on planing their wedding right now. It's hard. I'm getting help from someone. But if you'd like to help PM and give me your Email. I'll give you mine. And I'll send you the pictures I have so far on the engagement ring and the wedding ring. Oh, and the dress and the veil and the shoes. Anyways I still have a long ways to go. I also have the Made Of Honor dress and the Bride's Mades dress. I also need to know who the Made Of Honor should be. And who are going to be the Bride's Mades. So review and let me know what you think and oh yeah. I'd love your help with the wedding and until the wedding is planed there will be no more updates. Sorry it's to much work to plan a wedding and try to update my stories all the time. Oh, and that goes for all my stories at the moment well not Somewhere In The World because I have a lot of those updates anyways. Love you all and have a great thanksgiving. Hope love believe! Love ya, Magen.


	8. Chapter 8

Seth was sitting with a girl I hadn't seen before. Not even in La Push even. I wondered who see was. Seth was looking at us. Jake walked over there and he knew I could hear every word.

"What are you doing her. With that human?" He asked.

"Hold on. Your mad at me for imprinting on a human. When you just asked my sister to marry you?" Seth asked.

I could tell that this new human girl wasn't all that okay with them fighting. I decided to walk over.

"Jake? This isn't the right place for you two to phase. And Seth you don't want Jake to hurt. . . ." I lifted my hand towards the human.

"Would you please stop calling me the human. It really makes me feel uncomfortable." The human said. What did she think I was the nicest presion on earth? Ha!

"Then what's your real name?" Jake asked, he was being so nice to her. Why was that? But he wasn't being nice to his Best Man? That just wasn't right.

"It's Esmeralda-Rosila." The human said.

"I'm still going to call you the human in my mind." I said.

"Leah," Jake hissed at me.

"What?" I hissed.

"Just be quiet." Seth yelled.

"Well, maybe we should just go outside."

"No, We're done." Jake said grabbing my hand and pulling us back to his car.

Did I tell you that he built it himself?

Seth's POV

"I'm sorry about that, Esme." I said to her.

It wasn't my fault I'd imprinted on her, so why was he getting all mad at me. He'd once imprinted on a human.

"It's alright. I kinda expected something like this to happen you know. You being a werewolf and all." She whispered the word werewolf.

Her eyes stayed on mine. They were redish pink.

"Why don't we go home?" I asked.

"Okay." She grabbed her purse that went with her dress, a light blue strapless dress, plain, but elegant.

Jake's POV

"I'm sorry about that." I said to her.

"Jake, It's okay."

"No, it's not. I just wanted to have everything perfect for you went I perposed that I didn't even think of what was coming out of my mouth when I yelled at him."

"Seth is strong he will be okay." Leah said and wrapped her arms around my waist. He back was on the car. She pulled me closer to her. "Thank you for the ring." She said in my ear. She really did know how to make me want her now didn't she.

This was just torrcher to me. I could smell her sweet smell of perfume coming off from earlier today.

Leah's POV

I kissed him and then pulled apart.

"Now let's go home and sleep." I whispered in his ear.

"Okay." He pulled me over to the passenger seat door and opened it and before I got in I kissed him and then closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were really crazy with planing the wedding I hadn't seen the human at all. And Paul had imprinted on my best friend. I was happy for her and all but it kinda wasn't fair in a way. Why was this even my fault in the first place.

Jake was at my side every waking minute. Right now we were in my room. I still hadn't told my mother yet. I think she suspects it though.

"We need to tell them." I said.

"HUH?" Jake asked.

We had both been deep in thought when I blurted that out.

"We need to tell our parents. I need money. I can't plan a whole wedding without money, Jake." Said to him.

"It's up to you. I've just been waitting 'til you were ready to tell them."

"We need to do it today."

"Okay, let's do it now then." He said.

So we walked down stairs to find. Seth sitting there with the human.

I growled. "Easy, baby." Jake said holding one of my arms so I couldn't a attack.

"What's her problem?" I heard he ask Seth.

"You know I can hear you?" I growled.

"Come on, Leah." Seth said. "Give her a break."

"Never." I said and ripped my arm out of Jake's firm hold. "Let's go Jake. Seth have you seen mom?" I asked when I walked passed him and into the living room.

"Yeah, she's in the living room." He said and then went back to his kissing.

It was just annoying. Everytime I came down stairs that's all I'd see. At lest me and Jake go somewhere where it wont bug anyone.

"Mom?" I asked.

Her head wipped around. "Yes, Leah?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you."

"You guys are getting married aren't you?" She asked. I was right she did know. But how?

"How did you know?"

"Seth. He couldn't keep his mouth quiet enough in his sleep."

That made both me and Jake laugh.

Jake's dad already knew about the engagment. Which was good because I don't know how he would've done on telling him.

We went back upstairs.

"Race ya!" Jake said at the bottem of the stairs.

"Your on."

Jake bet me yet again. He was on my bed already when I came into my own room.

"Come here." He said and outstrached his arms.

I walked over and he pulled me on top of him and then rolled over so that he was on top, than kissed me.

"You know just how to make me want you more." I whispered in his ear.

"I know. It just takes practise. You'll get there."


	10. Chapter 10

We were going to pick out wedding rings today. Leah still hadn't picked a day yet.

I'd already decided on Leah's. It was simple. It was one that had three parts to it and in the middle part was a dimiond. She liked it.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. We'd been there for about two hours. I was dieing from the sent of the human. It smelled like vampire. Not sure of how it could but anyways.

"Yeah," She said and then walked to my side. "I know it stinks but we have to not look like we know that she's either a vampire or just hangs out with them." She whispered.

"I know, I know. But still she reaks!" I hissed the last bit.

"Okay, I think I'll go with this one." Leah said, but I wasn't paying attention to it anymore. I was trying to stay calm.

It's hard to do when you just started phasing. I know that Leah was more well tempered then I was. But I still couldn't handle being around bloodsuckers as well as she could.

I guess it evens it out the fact that she doesn't think I want her all that much. But I think it's because she's still a little hung up on Sam.

Sam hadn't taken the engagment all that well either. We'd told him yesterday. Mainly because Leah wanted to invite Emily to the wedding. As being her cousin she should.

Flashback.

We knocked on the door to there little house near the woods. Emily had opened the door.

"Well it's nice to see you again Leah." Emily said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Can we come in?" Leah asked.

Emily looked behind her to where Sam was sitting at the table eating his lunch. He nodded his head. So I guess he was okay with everything after all.

"Sure." Emily said and stepped to the side to let us in.

Leah squesed my hand twice and then dragged me in. "We have good news." Leah said joyfully. How could she be that happy. That wasn't right. Sam looked like he was about to rip my head off again.

"And what would that be?" Sam asked Leah and only Leah. He'd done this before. And every time he does it, it just makes her dizzy and wozzy.

"W. . . We ar. . . are getting. . .We are getting engaged." Leah finally got it out.

"Well that's wonderfull, Leah." Emily said.

"How is that wonderful?" Sam groawled and pushed Emily out of the way. Leah stood in front of me protectively. Now I really felt bad.

I didn't want Leah to get hurt.

"Sam, listen." Emily said. Sam's head wipped around to look at her. And just like always he had felt bad for what he had done to Emily that day. It was just once that he'd lost his temper and now every time he looks at the woman he loves he's reminded of what he'd done to her.

And this is way I was glad that I had imprinted on a werewolf. And the plus side, you could always play fight with each other. Wait I take that back that sound just a little desturbing.

Sam phased back into human form but Leah didn't stand up again. She stayed in hunting form just in case. "I'm sorry Sam. But I if you don't want to come that's okay. But Jake is going to be a part of our family and that's just going to be that. I didn't like the fact that Emily was going to marry you when I found out. And I don't like the fact that Seth is sucking faces with that human. But looking at what I have now from after what you've done to my heart I think it's the least you could do. And I think Jake would be happy if you were to be his Best Man at the wedding. And Emily I'd love to have you as a Bride's Maid. Ruby's going to be my Made Of Honor already but I thought that the next best thing would be Bride's Maid. And now we will leave you to think about that." Leah said.

I was amazed at how calmily she had said that. She was standing by my side holding my hand. She turned around and dragged me just a few inchs to the big wood door.

We phased and then started running.

Well, I think that went quite well, don't you think? Leah asked in her mind. She had joined me and Seth. Though I really didn't want Seth to be there just as long as Leah was by my side everything would be just right.

I guess you could say that. Though the part were Sam almost ripping our heads off wasn't so good, but, I think that went well. I told her.

Flashback Ends.

Paul and his new human girl friend were coming because Ruby was Leah's best friend. Not that I mindded that she came. But she lived in Forks. Well she lived half on the bloodsuckers side and half on our side.

But Leah consitered her one of us. She went to school on the reservation though. So I guess it's okay that she's consitered one of us. I still wasn't okay with that Esme girl and neither was Leah. I think it was because that Esme was always at her house. But there was nothing we could do Seth had imprinted on her.

I hadn't met her yet but I think that it would be nice to meet her soon. Before the wedding.

"Hey, Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I could meet this Ruby person before the wedding?" I asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow." She said and kissed me goodnight and turned over in her bed and went to sleep.

I stayed up all night I couldn't stop worring that something would go wrong with the wedding and then Leah would freak out. That wouldn't be good at all. But I didn't know what else to do. I was scared. I wished that I could just get it over with.

And my job was the hardest of it all, I had to plan the honnymoon. I still wasn't really sure about that. But let's just wait on that one. I was think about buying an island or something but that would be to much money. I couldn't do that. What about a trip to Hawaii? Maybe that would work but did Leah want to go to Hawaii? UGH this was going to be harder then I though. And she wanted a normal honnymoon which would be easier then Bella and Edward's but I didn't know if I was ready for that much yet.

I'd talked to my dad about it the other day.

Flashback.

"Hey, dad." I said walking into the kichin.

"What's up boy? Everything okay with you and Leah?" He was very supportive of this. He was willing to pay for the whole wedding with help from Leah's mother but not much.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said.

"Oh, no. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Well, I have to plan the honnymoon. I wanted to buy an island for her but that would be to much. Then I thought of Hawaii but then what if she doesn't want to go? And on top of that she wants . . . ." I couldn't say it but the best part about Billy was that he knew what I meant.

"Well son. All I can say is talk to Emily or even this new Ruby girl maybe they would know. And about the other part. Just do what you want. I bet that once it starts you won't want it to stop." He said.

Flashback ends.

That was all really weird to hear out of my dad. And to listen to it. But I guess he's right. When ever I'm kissing her she just makes me want more. But that doesn't mean I should. I know she's ready but really am I?

And with that question my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep right at Leah's side in her bed. I dreamed about her like always but this time was different it was in Hawaii. The wedding was over. I could 'till because she was wearing my wedding ring and I was wearing hers but mine was a fuzzy because I hadn't been pay any attention to the wedding ring she'd picked for me.

We were laying in the at a hotel breathing heavily. So I guess I was going to be ready by the time the honnymoon comes around and I guess we are going to Hawaii.

A picture flashed through my mind. It was of the woman in the wedding ring store. The one that smelled of bloodsuckers. Her skin was now pale white. She was dancing with a guy. A guy that looked like he was from the Volturi. But that couldn't have been.

Someone was now shaking me.

"Jake! Jake!" Leah hissed in my ear.

I sat up hitting my head on hers.

"That hurt!" She hissed again.

"Sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah, but you were screaming. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just had a weird dream."

"Well, I'm going back to bed." She said and kissed me again.

* * *

Hope you are all happy a little longer chapter for you all. I was having a really boring day at school so I decided that I'd go right ahead and start writing.


	11. Chapter 11

I was a little afraid when I had to wake Jake up from his screaming attack. I just supposed that he was having bad dream. And that's what he said it was but I was scared. I don't think it was just a dream. Today me and Ruby were going dress shopping I couldn't wait.

I'd already looked at the wedding dresses in Port Angels and knew which one I wanted. Though I still need her veiw of her Made Of Honor dress. It was green but I really liked it. I was nice a fluffy. It had a bow around the waist.

And my wedding dress was simple. It was a little fadded blue and it flew out at the bottom. I didn't have any sleaves. And my veil was just the same color an it was short but it took me hours just to find it. And I was happy with it.

I was still trying to find all the Brid's Made dresses. Which I knew wasn't going to be easy. I didn't want to have to go to Alice to help me if I didn't need to. But I just might. But anyways.

I was meeting Ruby at the dress store in about an hour. Crap an hour. I need to get out of bed. Jake was still laying there. He hadn't gone back to sleep afterwards and neither did I. Mostly because he kept kissing my neck and that makes it a little hard to sleep if you ask me.

"Jake I need to get up and get ready." I told him.

"Why can't I just come with you? You let me go when we went wedding ring shopping." He whined.

"That's because you had to pick one out for me. You'll get to go tomorrow when we go find you a tux. And you can't see my wedding dress or the Brid's Made dresses or Made Of Honor's dress 'till the wedding. It's bad luck." I told him.

"UGH!" He growned and got up. I missed his soft kisses on my neck. This was going to be my first day without him at my side every minute. This was going to kill me. Maybe Ruby wouldn't mind if I texted Jake the whole day, (as long as I didn't tell him what the dresses looked like or sent him any pictures. And like I'd do that). I laughed at the thought.

I knew he was going to like it. I still was having problems with the flower arangments. And the story I was getting them from. They either didn't have the one I wanted or It'd be just righ just not enough flowers in the arangment or they wouldn't have enough in stock. It was really beginning to bug the living shit out of me.

Jake went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up and I got in the shower.

My mom and my little brother, Seth were down stairs. Me and Jake had taken over the upstairs as our own. And my mom agreed to let us have it as long as while we were on our honnymoon that she could us it again. And get all her stuff out of her and dad's old room and move it down to the spare room that would become her's. I agreed. I hadn't told Jake the news yet and it was beginning to become hard to keep it from him. And if I did much longer I think I'd just about die. (If that's even possible.)

"Are you taking the car?" Jake asked me over the noise of the running water coming from the showerhead.

"No, I think I'll just run. It's faster and I'm already late. I'll only have about twenty minutes to get there and in the time it takes to get there Ruby will have lost her mind and thought I died." Jake laughed.

"You could just tell her the truth about you." Jake said.

I had yet to tell Ruby that I'm a wolf just like her almost boyfriend. Paul wouldn't addmett to having imprinted on my best friend, which was kinda of annoying me really bad because I knew how much Ruby liked Paul. And she didn't know anything about Paul being a werewolf yet either.

"I should wait 'till Paul finally addmets to having imprinted on her I think. It's for the best just to make sure I don't chase her away from Paul." He'd hate me forever if I did that.

Sam had agreed to be Jakes best Man. Paul would be whatever you call a man's Bride's Made. Emily was going to be one of my Bride's Mades.

"Okay, but what are you going to say when you get there and you don't have a car?" Jake asked.

"Crap! I don't that you dropped me off a block away I guess." I said getting out of the shower.

"Okay, that's you chose. Can I come with you though to the block away spot?" He asked.

"No, because you'll follow me the rest of the way." I kissed him and then went back into my room. Well I guess you could call it our room now.

He followed me into it and opened the door to the closet then grabbed a pair of shorts. I grabbed a shirt and pair of jeans nothing fashionable that I cared about really.

"No, I promise I won't." He said kissing my neck. UGH! Now this was what I really wanted to do all day. I thought leaning my head to the left so he could kiss it more.

He went from the nap of my neck to my shoulder. I was about to grab my phone when it rang. Jake didn't stop kissing me. Leaving a trail down my arm. I reached over to my bed side table and picked up my phone.

I moaned. "Is everything alright? Am I interupting something?" Jake still didn't stop and I didn't want to stop him.

"Yeah, everythings alright here. What's up Ruby?" I asked.

"Well, Paul said he wanted to see me before I left with you today. So I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be late. I bet your driving right now so I'll let you go now." Ruby said.

"Wait Ruby do you think we can meet up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure but isn't that when you and Emily are going to find tuxs?" She asked.

"We can do the wedding dresses too. We'll send them off to find a good place to eat and we'll check out the dresses. Okay? Oh, and after you see Paul call me and tell me every . . . ." I broke off with a moan.

"Let me guess Jake?" She asked.

"Yes, I better let you go before you hear any. . . ." I moaned again.

"Okay," she said and the line went dead. I flipped the phone shut and pulled Jake to the bed and through him down.

He kept on kissing me. His hands were under my shirt now. He was on top of me. Maybe my honeymoon gift would come faster then I thought it would. I moaned at the thought. Jake had now pulled off my shirt to revele my lasy bra.

I could her a growl come from deep inside his chest.

His chest was bare as always. He fittled with my bra strap when there was a knock on the door. I moaned not wanting it to stop.

Seth walked in and growled. "Couldn't you guys wait 'till the honeymoon and not do it in our house or go to Jacob's house or something?" Seth yelled.

The human was right behind him. Now that was imberissing. I quickly grabbed the covers. Seth had said that if I gave her a chance that I'd like her because everyone would. But she was new I didn't know her. I knew that if Seth wanted to marry her that I'd have to give her a chance because we would have to get along or it would break the relationship I had with my lil bro. I didn't want that to happen I loved listening to his semi-drama insadints.

I moaned Jake stopped and rolled over. I was a little cold now. "Seth what is Esme doing here?" I asked him.

"Hey, she called me Esme!" The human whispered excitedly in Seth's ear. He just pushed her a way a little. This wasn't right. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong Seth?" I asked pulling my shirt on and getting out of bed.

"It's Esme!" He broke down in tears.

*

*  
next chapter prevew.

Something is wrong with Esme! This wasn't okay. This is already hard enought with the wedding and all. I can't take lossing Esme along with my sister. I was so sad. Why did this have to happen to me. I looked down at Esme and rested my head on her's. It was yesterday that her parents had taken her to the docters to figure out what was wrong. And now it turns out that she has the swin flu and the docter can't treat it. I wished that one of the Cullen's had healing powers. Now that my life was coming to an end.

I knew that some of you wouldn't have been able to wait 'til I posted the next chapter so I decided to give you a prevew of it. I need you guys to also vote on my pull of what story you all want me to keep working on. I really would like to know. I know I update this one everyday but it's only becaue right now I have a lot of ideas in my mind and I've just finished planing there wedding just about the flower arangments and the Bride's Made dresses are the only ones And also review letting me know if you think Alice should be a Bride's Made. I was thinking about it or even Rosalie. I would like to get the Cullens in here some way. And the next chapter is going to have to deal a lot with The Human and Seth and how Seth is going to get through Esme's deat. And yes she is going to die in the next chapter but unless you guys have some weird cool name for a vacsen or pill that she can take to get her feeling better and I'm sorry Shy Shay. It just had to happen. I really am sorry though. I promise that you can have a new person if you just give me the name. And again thanks every one for reviewing. They really do make my day. I'm at school while writing this so I've got go to my next class now but In that one I'll work on writing the next chapter with the hour that I have left of school promise! Love ya'all. And bye. Love lot's Magen.


	12. Chapter 12

Life wasn't going so well now. I heard moaning coming from upstairs and I knew what it was. I got up and went up to go talk to them about what happened and came into a room of half dressed people. It wasn't right.

It was just last night that I'd gotten the text from Esme that she had the swin flu. I'd clambed out my window and phased and went running over to her house.

I found her on her bed crying that night we spent crying. I held her in my arms as she cried. I'd cried too.

"It's Esme." I'd said to Leah. She came running over.

Esme had know that someday Leah would show some sort of confurt. It might not be that could but it was something.

Jake just sat there shirtless in shock. Leah hadn't even know Esme at all. For all I knew she still called her the 'human' behind her back.

"I'm so sorry Esme!" Leah said throwing her arms around Esme.

This wasn't right. I gave Leah a look of disbelife. "What? I've know Esme since she was two!" She said.

That explanes a lot.

Esme and Leah kicked me and Jacob out. The stayed in the room and talked 'til Carlisle texted us both saying that he may have found something that could help.

When Esme came down stairs she looked just normal.

"Esme? Are you feeling better?" I asked grabbing her hand and dropping it. It was normal tempeature again. This was amazing. Just spending a little time with Leah could make her feel better.

"Yeah, We're going to Carlisle to get more of the pills that he gave me. We didn't want to tell anyone because we didn't want to get any hopes up you know. It was my idea. But I told Leah and she told me try the pill and see if it works and so I did and then well here I am good as new."

I was so happy! I didn't have to deal with her dying on me today or tomorrow. She'd be just fine! This was the best news of my life! I couldn't believe it wasn't butter. HEHEHE.

Leah's POV

After Seth had left with Esme, me and Jake went back up stairs to what we were doing before hopefully this time with no inturuptions. I was hopping I'd get a early honeymoon gift.

Jake was moaning in my ear when the house phone rang.

I growled and got up and went down stairs with my rob on and answered it.

"Hellow?" I asked.

"Leah!" Ruby said.

"Hold on Jake's up stairs I need to tell him it will be a minute before I'm back up."

I set the phone down and then ran up stairs.

"Ruby?" He asked and I nodded my head. He knew me a little to well by now. But I didn't care I thought it was cute.

I ran back down stairs and picked the phone back up.

"He asked me if I wanted to marry him!" She said.

"Wow! That must have hurt really bad for his imprint when you said no." Shit! Had I just said what I think I did.

"Wait how do you know about imprinting?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby It's time I tell you. I had to keep it from you because you didn't have any need to know." I paused.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I'm a werewolf to. And you know Jake my husbend-to-be? He's the leader of one of the packs. And me and him we've both imprinted on each other."

"Oh," she sighed. I guess she thought I was out to kill them. Or that I was a vampire. But if I was a vampire then why in the hell would I live in La Push? That made no sense.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I said.

"No, I understand you made a promise to your pack and you had to keep it. It's just a shock that you're one because Paul never said anything about you or Seth or Jake being werewolves is all."

"He didn't because he's not part of our pack." I said.

"Huh?"

"Jake broke off from the pack. He'd gotten in a huge fight with Sam over it."

"But Sam's going to be his Best Man."

"Yeah, I said that he could. Jake would've like Seth to be better then Sam but he has no chose now."

"This is to much. I'm going to go to bed and think about all of this now. I don't know how you deal with all this. But I didn't even think the Cullen's had anything to do with this they are so nice." She said.

I guess she was sad that she wouldn't be able to hang out with Rosalie or even Alice anymore. Paul didn't really like the Cullen's as much as Seth did. Jake didn't mind them. But he wasn't best buds like Seth and Edward were.


End file.
